Final Fantasy
by SharpKc
Summary: Everything is great in SAO , Sword Art Online. That was until the game, became real life.


**Chapter One**

I was on the computer at 7:00 sharp, working on my research project for my social studies. The project was on video games, and how they work, what is their stories? Video games were my life. Skyrim, COD, Halo, Minecraft. You name it I had it. And I was very excited about the new game, SAO. Sword Art Online.

I was shaking in my chair as I thought about the game. It had just come out and I was dieing to play it. My father said that I needed to finish my homework before anything, but I just couldn't wait!

I jumped onto my bed and put on the head gear. I relaxed my body and let it drift into the game, closing my eyes. I opened them a few seconds later to see a swirl of colors zooming past me. I started laughing as I watched all of the splendid colors.

My laughter faded when I came into a small room. I looked around, red walls were all around me with a white floor and white ceiling.

"Welcome, Sasha." A robotic voice said my name. I took a step back, but my back just hit the red wall behind me. "Please, pick your gender." The voice said.

I looked at the two genders. The boy had ruffled up brown hair with hazel eyes. He had a slim figure with round cheeks and some muscle on his arms, but mostly is legs. He was wearing very loose, baggy brown pants with a droopy looking white shirt.

I then looked at the girl. She had blonde hair with icy blue eyes. Her bone structure was slim and fitting with curves. She had dimples on her cheeks. She was wearing an ugly looking brown skirt with a white top.

I am a girl so that what I picked. "Please, change your appearance." The voice told me.

I looked at the avatar, it had a little icon above her head that you could slide through to pick whatever you wanted. The first was the eyes. I changed the eye color to a little darker blue and made the eyes a little closer to my face. Next was the hair. I changed the color to a deep red and made it so the avatar was wearing her hair in a braid.

All the rest was just basic stuff. Weight, height, clothes. I changed them all, wanting to be totally different from what I was so no one could know the real me.

Finally came the user name. I typed in Shay, i knew not to use my real name. Thankfully the username was open. All that was left was the start button.

I gladly hit the blue bottom with a smile. I started laughing again when I saw the rainbow of colors again. Next thing I knew was that I was in an NPC village. Tons of players were around me, talking, chatting, buying, selling, the normal stuff.

My starting gold was only 50, I knew I needed more to get good gear. The game also had given me a sword. I unsheathed it and frowned. It was a dull, weak, light, iron sword. You could've just called it a butter knife for all that matter.

I sighed, I needed to go hunting to collect meat so I could sell it at the village to get more gold. I sheathed my sword slowly, looking off into the distance.

I headed off toward the field, hoping there might be some deer, or whatever this game had to offer. Once I got to the field, I unsheathed my sword, my eyes darting back and forth.

I suddenly heard a squeal, a slashed my sword toward the noise with a grunt. I hit something! I looked at my kill, it was a wild boar. I smiled as the boar meat and its tusks went into my inventory.

"That's quiet impressive." I heard a deep voice say. I whipped around to see who was talking. About three buff guys were right in front of me, they were all wearing black, masks covered their faces.

"Umm... Thanks.." I said shyly as I turned around, planning to head back to the village. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I felt myself starting to shake.

"Where do you think your going, pretty girl?" The man asked with a sly smirk. I turned to face him slowly, clearing my throat and balling my fists.

"The v-village.." I said to him, trying to act tough, though the ting was, I was the very opposite of tough. This moment I felt like a small mouse next to a giant lion.

"You ain't goin' no where sweet heart." The man told me as he hit me to the ground. "Give us all your gold, plus your armor." All the men snickered at that. I shivered with fear.

_Its just a game, _I kept telling myself. "N-no," I said in almost a whisper. The men's face's went from happy, to murderess.

"Do it now! Or die!" The man shouted angerly. I took a step back, feeling the tall grass around me.

I was about to open my inventory to give the man my money, but a voice stopped me. "Three against one? That doesn't seem fair at all." I turned to see a figure, it was dressed in all black with a sword sheathed on his back. He was to the left of me, his head down, not showing his face.

"Get lost pipsqueak!" The bandit snapped at he man in a harsh tone. The other man in black laughed as he looked up. He had black hair that swooped down to cover one of his eyes. The mans eyes looked as if they glowed in the dark, they were a shaded color of yellow, almost hazel.

The man smirked and ran at the bandit, unsheathing his sword and slicing the bandits arm off. The bandit wailed in pain and held his stubby hand, it was covered in blood.

"Who... Are... You..?" The bandit asked.

"The names Blake." The man said as he cut off the bandits head. The head bounced once and then blew up in a burst of blue and green sparkles that flew around. The other bandits yelled and started running away.

Blake smirked as he turned to face me. I held my breath, hoping this man wasn't about to steal my gold either. I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at him.

"You can't have my gold!" I snapped. Surprisingly, Blake just put up his hands as a surrender.

"That's not a nice way to treat your hero." He told me with a small smile. I took another step back, confused. He was _not _my hero! I could've handled the situation myself, that's a fact.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked him, my eyes in slits as I kept him at sword point.

Blake chuckled as he shrugged and put his hand on his chin, rubbing it slightly. "Well, you could throw your arms around me and say I am your hero like a normal girl." He said with a smirk as he looked at me.

"Not in your dreams, lover boy." I hissed as I sheathed my sword and turned around, heading back to the village. Blake ran over to me and caught up, putting his hand on my arm. I whipped around and grabbed his hand, twisting it.

"Ow!" Blake yelped. I twisted it further.

"Don't you dare lay a figure on me, don't follow me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me." I told him in a stern tone, glaring.

"Ok, ok ,ok!" Blake growled as he pulled his hand away, rubbing it gently. I sighed and started walking again, that's when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Watch out!" Blake yelled at me. I turned around to see a giant dragon-like creature, snarling at me. Drool dropped from its mouth as it showed off its giant, sharp teeth.

"B-Blake..." I stuttered as I took a step back, I yelped as I tripped over a branch that was on the ground. I grunted when I feel on my butt.

Blake stepped in front of me defensively. "Go! Run!" He shouted at me. I shook my head. He saved me once, but not this time. I wasn't going to leave him with a giant beast.

I unsheathed my sword and got to my feet, "I'm not leaving you." I told him sternly as I looked at the dragon-like creature with a glare. Blake looked at me and gave me a small nod, understanding. Its not like you die in real life in this game anyway.

The dragon snapped its jaws at my right leg, I jumped to the left, dodging the jaws by inches. The dragon snarled and smacked me in the head with its large claws, knocking my over. I gasped and put my hand to my face, gazing the cut on it slowly.

I watched as my heath bar dropped into the yellow zone, my eyes widened when I saw that. "Blake!" I shouted as the dragon started walking towards me. I didn't see Blake anywhere, maybe... maybe he ran away.

The dragon was right above me, I closed my eyes, ready for my first death. That's when I heard a blood curdling screech, then a popping sound. I slowly opened my eyes again to see sparkles of dark blue and light blue. I also saw Blake, his head down and sword unsheathed.

D-did he kill it?

Blake looked at me, "whats your name?" He asked me with a small smile.

"Sash..." I stopped myself from saying my real name. "Shay." I told him with a smile as I held out my hand. He shook it happily.

"Well, its nice to meet you Shay." He told me. "But, I got to go." He told me. "I'll message you, ok?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. "See ya," Blake said as he opened the main menu. "That's weird.." He said. I looked over his shoulder to see what was wrong. "Wheres the logout button?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Probably a bug." I told him. He nodded slowly.

"But they would've announced it by now." He told me as he looked around slowly. That's when I heard bells. I stiffened as they rang.

I yelped when Blake and I were teleported to a room. It looked as if every player in the game was here. I looked at Blake, he looked at me.

I jumped a little when the sky turned red, the word 'warning' was everywhere. I took a step back, but Blake was behind me so I ran into him. I shot him a look of 'I'm sorry' and looked up at the sky.

I squealed a little when a red gloop fell from the ceiling, that's when a giant man in a red robe was formed from the gloop.

"Welcome players." It said in a very deep voice. "Welcome to my world." He said. "My name is Akeyheco Kyoa and in this moment I am in control of this world." I felt the color in my face drain. What was this about?! Why was there no logout button!?

"I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus, the logout button." He said as he raised his hand, showing off his menu. "Let me asure you, this is not a deffect of the game, I repeat, this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was supposed to be." He told everyone.

"Your kidding, right?" I heard someone say behind me. I shot the man a glare as I turned back to face Akeyheco.

"You cannot log yourselves out of SAO and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the nearve gear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life." He said.

Oh, my, god. I felt myself hold onto Blakes arm in fear. Once I realized what I was doing I let go, Blake seemed a little sad that I did.

"Despite my warning, the family and friends of players have attempted to remove the gear, and unfortunate desision to say the least." The robed man said.

"As a result, the game already has 213 less players than when it began. They have been deleted from SAO and the real world." Akeyheco told everyone.

I heard a scream behind me as I quickly turned around to see a girl fall to her knees. Then, she bursted into those sparkles.

"214." Akeyheco muttered.

"Oh my god." I gasped as I felt a tear fall.

"As you can see, international media outlets have everything, including the deaths." He said.

"You cannot revive anyone anymore in the game, if your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from system, forever. And the nerve gear will destroy your brain." He said. "There is only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blake whispered.

Right now you a gathered on floor 1. The lowest level of SAO. If you can get through the dungen and destroy the boss, you will advance to the next floor until you get to floor 100 and clear the game." He said to everyone.

"Last but not least, I've place a present in everyone's storage. Please, have a look."

I opened my inventory, "a mirror?" I asked as I looked into it. I screamed when a white light surrounded me.

"Shay!" Blake yelled.

The white light disappeared, I felt, different..

"Shay?" Blake asked, confused.

Oh, no. I looked into the mirror. I now had wavy silver hair with lime green eyes. A splash of freckles went from my nose to my cheeks. I was myself...

Blake looked not very different. His hair was the same, the only thing were his eyes, they were a dark blue, almost the exact eye I had picked out for my avatar in the beginning.

I looked around, everyone was different from what they looked like before. I started to pale.

"I have achieved my goal. Players, I wish you the best of luck." He said. The robes disappeared as they red sky turned blue again.

Everyone was still, unmoving.

"I-It's not a game.." I huffed. "It's real.." I said slowly. I fell to my knees, putting my hands on my head. "No.." I whispered. "This can't be happening!" I shouted as I started to cry softly.


End file.
